IN A BIT OF A PICKLE
by Pickle4
Summary: Fantasy story centring around the character Pickle, a sweet elf, from the Tv show Knightmare, it is good fun, a good laugh and suitable for anyone with a huge imagination! My first fanfic! Disclaimer: i do not own Knightmare or any of its associations.
1. In a bit of a Pickle: part 1

IN A BIT OF A PICKLE  
  
Written by Pam Glennie  
  
As a foreword I would like to mention that Pickle is my favourite character  
from Kinghtmare hence this story focuses on him, and that I have been watching season four on challenge so I have many season four scenarios in my head at the moment also this is my first fanfic so erm. It might be crap  
lol. Still hope you enjoy it!  
  
Another day another beautiful sunrise, the lake shimmered, the sky so blue, the blossom on the trees so vibrant. A gentle breeze moved the leaves on the tree delicately side to side. The thunderous yet relaxing sound of a waterfall could be heard in the distance - this place was in metaphorical terms Eden. Yet alone on a great rounded rock, one sullen Elf sat vacantly gazing at the grass beneath. The Elves were lucky, they had beautiful countryside - an unrivalled relationship and oneness with nature but most of all they had a safe haven, where no Orc or Goblin may ever tread; an untainted paradise that for many lies only in dreams and fantasies.  
  
Pickle sat with his legs slightly bent beneath him in his green torn Elfin outfit on the rock, his head lowered, his Elf blond bushy hair in its usual amazing perm like form, his Elf-silver arm bracelet's gleaming in the sun, his face as clean and pure as the water itself, yet he carried a heavy sadness in his heart. When he had left Dunshelm Castle seven years ago now, he thought he was free from the terror and continual threat that the dungeon brought, he thought he would be happy back in the Elfin country - where the sun shines and the day is full of peace and beauty. But something at Dunshelm castle had triggered a reaction in Pickle, deep, deep inside - the adrenaline, the excitement, the fear, things which Pickle had believed were poison to him were the same things that were keeping his heart and mind alive. Pickle knew he had a terrible choice to make, well it wasn't so much as a choice - he had already made his mind up - it was more of a reasoning, could Pickle really leave this utopia for a damp and dreary castle with monsters galore and a grumpy constant companion? Treguard's most recent advisor had been tricked by one of Lord Fears minions into drinking a potion which turned him to stone - not much help to the master like that and Treguard seemed powerless to reverse the spell. Treguard needed an assistant, maybe just a partner to successfully bounce his dark wit off, either way Pickle felt the spark deep inside ignite and glow at the mere possibility of returning to Treguard's aide. In a way it felt like he was turning his back on the Elf kingdom, he had been put in Dunshelm castle for sufferance, he had served his sentence; he was free to return to paradise and yet for Pickle returning to the castle was the only option. The thought caused a battle of epic proportion in Pickles small brain, logic should dictate but at what cost? Pickle decided that the only rational thing to do was to follow his heart, after all aren't we all on that same quest?  
  
Pickle owned very few earthly (elfly?) possessions, but what he did he packed up in a thick warm blanket he slept under every night, lightly knotted it, left his small hut like home, and started on his journey, glancing back at his old cosy peaceful home only once as he knew he couldn't stand the lingering sadness and attachment it would cause. The exit from the kingdom led Pickle right through a small settlement, with small but homely stone cottages with thatched roofs and little red chimney pots -Pickle knew some of these people, through Elf schooling or through trading. Obvious from Pickles knotted blanket that he was setting off on a journey, people stopped and glanced over with questioning looks of their faces - why leave? Lilly, a slender blond and peachy Elf and one of Pickles old Elf school friends ran over from her vantage point on a tree stump. 'Pickle! I haven't seen you in so long! What's happening? Where are you going?' Pickle lowered his head but continued plodding on. 'I'm leaving, I'm going back to Dunshelm, Lilly' he stated in the boldest voice he could muster. 'Dunshelm Castle? Back to Treguard? I thought.' Pickle cut her off, 'I'm needed there, I feel useful there, I feel alive there.' 'You don't feel alive here then, well there's patriotism if I ever heard it' Lilly stopped skipping along with Pickle and somewhat scowled, 'How can you feel alive in a dark and miserable castle full of goblins and suchlike? What's really wrong Pickle?' Lilly's expression had turned to concern. 'Nothings wrong as such, I just feel this is what I must do, for me.' Lilly put her hand on Pickles upper left arm. 'But. I was speaking to your brother the other day, he said you were thinking of taking over the apple grove, I, we thought you were happy here, we thought you were glad to be rid of Dunshelm Castle.' 'Oh damn it' Pickle was becoming emotional but pushed the feelings within, 'I love this place, I was born here, I shall carry this place in heart everywhere I go, but everyone has a destiny - this is mine, I'm sorry but I must go now - I want to make it through the forest before nightfall, take care and perhaps we will meet again.' and with that Pickle took quickened strides towards the kingdom's border, Lilly stood where she was and watched Pickle descend into the distance; not really knowing what to make of what Pickle had said or what he was going to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
By nightfall Pickle was in the dungeons lair, after taking the safely guarded Elf paths through the woods Pickle had ended up in an exposed area of seemingly endless moor, where even the great outdoors adventurers would feel agoraphobic. There were no stars in the sky and the air felt heavy, Pickle was delighted to spot a ruined tower; where he could hopefully kip for the night. The tower must have been 40ft in its original form but since then it has suffered collapse and only half the size of structure had survived, but there was still a wooden creaky hinged door which little Pickle struggled with to open wide enough for him to squeeze through. Pickle surveyed the ground floor, the wooden floorboards were rotten and infested with woodworm but it was unlikely ground floorboards would collapse! so Pickle pushed himself into the far away wall, no corners unfortunately the tower was round is shape. He undid his knotted blanket and snuggled into it beside the moss-covered wall. The terrifying howls of wolves could be heard through the blackness of the night but Pickle exhausted from his travels quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
'Well good morning beauty' Hordriss sarcastically sneered. Pickle opened his narrow shaped Elf eyes slowly, rubbing then with his hands and slowly lifting his body up so his back was against the wall, the light from the door was almost unbearable but in front the darkened shape of a Wizard emerged. 'Hordriss.!' Pickle exclaimed. 'Yes well they do say Elves are the intelligent ones don't they' Hordriss hissed the sarcastic words at Pickle, who now looked very alarmed and very uncomfortable; he didn't like the idea of being alone with Hordriss in a stone tower with but one door - the one Hordriss was blocking! 'What is it? What have I done? What do you want?' Pickle gibbered. 'You are not in the authority here to go about demanding explanations!' Hordriss's eyes opened wide and he lifted his arms, exposing the huge folds of rich red gown gathered round the arms, in his momentary rage 'I owe you nothing!' Pickle closed his mouth and looked attentive to Hordriss, he was right; Pickle was in no position to do anything about Hordriss. Hordriss scratched his chin through his coarse white with red streaks beard. 'Hmm, you don't know do you?' he pondered. 'Know what Hordriss?' Pickle gently queried. 'Ah well no matter, then you are no help to me, good day to you.' And with that Hordriss sharply turned and headed back out the door, his cloak flowing behind him. 'Know what Hordriss? Know what?' Pickles curiosity clouded his better judgement, he ran out wincing in the sunlight to catch Hordriss, he spun in front of Hordriss and looked up at Hordriss's regal but menacing face. 'Know what? What's happened?' Pickle asked again, this time rather forcefully. Hordriss completely unintimidated glanced down and thought for a moment. 'Do you know where Treguard is?' he enquired. 'I thought Dunshelm castle? Pickle didn't like where this conversation was going. 'Yes, yes, indeed.' Hordriss agreed. Pickle looked confused and somewhat hurt. 'That's where I thought he was too. Not so.' Hordriss continued, 'Treguard appears to be missing, he has been neither heard or seen for nine days now.' 'Treguards missing!? What has happened?' Hordriss looked peeved at Pickle for not grasping the main theme of the conversation. 'We don't know, that my ignorant friend, is the problem' This shocked Pickle, Treguard never left the grounds of the dungeon and castle, it was the sheer death, doom and gloom that appealed to Treguard, plus Treguard would never leave castle unmanned. 'Oh. my master is lost, oh dear, what can I do?' Pickle looked up at Hordriss. 'Stay out of trouble Elf' Hordriss boomed, and lurched forward again but Pickle pushed against him. 'No, I want to help what can I do, I was going back to be Treguard's aide, I want to help.' Pickle stuttered 'Right.' Hordriss looked unconvinced. 'And what exactly can you do? Magic.? Not a chance in Vulcanis! Investigation.? Not if I value my sanity. Defence and or attack.? Not if I value my life.' Poor Pickle let out a defeated groan. 'Surely I can do something. please?' Although Hordriss was of course immune to the effects of puppy dog eyes, an idea struck him. 'Actually.'  
  
part 2: v.soon! 


	2. In a bit of a Pickle: part 2

Part 2  
  
'Yes Hordriss' Pickle said now hanging on every word. 'Actually, you could look after Dunshelm Castle for Treguard.' 'Dunshelm Castle?! What on my own? No, no I want to help searching for Treguard, not dusting the shackles and polishing the broadswords' Pickle argued, but Hordriss had made his mind up and in a flash and a small plume of purple smoke Pickle appeared in Dunshelm castle in the team room beside the main screen. 'Nooo! That's not fair!' Pickle shouted stamping his bare feet on the cold stone castle floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After a few hours of pacing around and preparing to go into the dungeon then chickening out, Pickle sat down beside the master's chair, weary. He looked up at the grand seat, something occurred to Pickle that really should have occurred those few hours ago, but due to the Elf's untrained mind had not permeated till now. Pickle was alone in the castle; therefore Pickle was the lord of the castle, the master. Pickle picked himself up from the floor and perked himself up on Treguards chair, trying unsuccessfully to look impressive. Hmm he thought, what would the master do now? He considered the question carefully and concluded - anything he wants!  
  
Well after 25 minutes of raking through the old chest at the top of the east wing, Pickle found what he was searching for, an extremely large, hardback, heavily binded, dark red book of spells and magic. 'Urgh.' 'THUD' the book slammed down on the wooden floor creating a deafening shockwave. Pickle ran his fingers over the wine red leather cover, the book felt powerful. He manoeuvred his fingers round the metal edging on the book, cold, but even Pickle could feel the whips of magic travelling through the steel. He took a deep breath and opened the cover, inside the pages were aged a sort of dull beige, Pickle turned to the introduction, skimmed it, and moved on to look at some of the spells. The introductive paragraph warned that this book was dangerous and should only be used by skilled wizards; but Pickle was so excited by the prospect of magic that he was tingling with delight. His eyes opened wide moving from side to side skimming the potential spells, his mouth open teeth slightly bared, his chest rising and falling much quicker now as the adrenaline surged. 'Hmm.' he moved his index finger down the page and stopped three quarter way down the page 'this one. Florus tamadate agesentive lithus.' BOOM!!! The grand eastern wing had been transformed from a dull, uninhabited, wasteland of darkness and despair to a beautifully bright dome of orchids, cherry blossoms, azaleas and such pretentious but marvellous flora. Pickle laughed out loud and danced around in a tiny circle. 'Ahh! I did it! I did it! It's so real you can smell the fragrance of the flowers, I love it! Almost as beautiful as my home land.' Pickle clasped his hand together and pushed them to his lips, he took a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes; I can do it! He thought.  
  
Pickle struggled down the spiral staircase with the massive age-old book, taking every step carefully, glancing over the side of the book before every step. By the time he had made it to the team room, he was exhausted and had to rest the book on an old oak table standing by the sidewall. It was about this time that Pickle recognised the fact that he hadn't eaten in nearly a day, and so wandered off into the grand castle kitchens in search of something to fill the void. 'Porridge, porridge, porridge. oh and guess what more porridge.' Somewhat frustrated but too hungry to argue Pickle pulled out a sack of porridge and hoisted it up to a huge scratched and burnt black pot sitting in the grand fireplace on top of a selection of logs and kindling. He poured the porridge in and went in search of a jug of fresh milk.  
  
Seven bowls of hot milky and nutritious porridge later, Pickle sat slouched on the master's chair his top lifted so he could quite successfully rub his very full gut. He let out a groan and moved his head from side to side in an attempt to stop the impending fatigue. 'What is an Elf to do? The flowers are pretty but in doing that I have managed to break Elf law and break my masters rules in one swoop, surely if magic can find Treguard then Hordriss would have tried already? Or maybe there's something sinister going on, or maybe I should just shut up and do some dusting. some magic dusting' a smile broadened on Pickles cheeky face. 'Oh what am I talking about! I should try to help master Treguard - however I can, so maybe its cheating using magic but it's not as if people seem too bothered around here about that sort of thing.' Pickle leapt up and dashed over to the book of spells, and slowly leaved through the ancient pages. 'Hmm. search..find.look.locate that's the one. Master Treguard happic alat Eurisko!' Sure enough on the view screen appeared Treguard. 'Ohh! Master Treguard! There you are!' but Treguard did not answer, he merely stood with a glazed expression fixated on something in front of him. 'Treguard! Master Treguard? It's your faithful Elf servant happy to be at your service!' But once again Treguard did not answer - he didn't even blink, he just stood, staring. Pickle looked hurt and a little confused, he knew enough that something was wrong but unfortunately didn't know what on earth to do about it. Just then the view screen flicked from a frozen Treguard to a young boy walking up to the castle gate. 'Dungeoneers? Oh dear. What will I do? What is the right thing to do? Dunshelm castle is a greenhouse of flowers, Master Treguard is frozen somewhere in. er somewhere and there's dungeoneers at the gate!' Pickle panicked, and ran about in a mad figure of eight with his hands clasping his head, big tufts of thick blond hair protruding. 'Ahh!' He yelled, then stopped running and tried to compose himself. 'Err.. Enter Stranger!' he called, but nothing happened. 'Enter Stranger!' he tried again in a rather imposed gruff voice, but again nothing happened. 'Oh no. Oh dear. This isn't fair.' Pickle sprinted to the drawbridge mechanism in the courtyard outside, and using all his Elf strength - which was surprisingly a lot, it seemed in times of dire concern Pickle was able to perform superelf tasks. 'GGGRRRHHHH, GGGRRRHHH, GHR, CLUNK', the drawbridge was lowered and the new team looked in with confused faces. 'Just a moment!' Pickle yelled down to them as he pulled the chain down for the portcullis. It lifted with significant force, and it really, really needed oiled. 'Ahem, sorry team' Pickle quipped down to the team of young boys. He scampered down to meet them 'Hello, my name is Pickle, I'm an Elf. Master Treguard is away on err. holiday. erm. but his dragon is late, yes.' Pickle looked absolutely chuffed with his explanation; and so gave the team a brief nod and showed them inside the castle, remembering of course to lower the portcullis and hoist the drawbridge back up.  
  
Part 3: v.soon 


	3. In a bit of a Pickle: part 3

Part 3  
  
Pickle bounced in to the team room, whirled and placed himself upon the master's chair, the team followed Pickle in and sat down on the seats all except the quest dungeoneer who stood stiffly upright beside the view screen. 'Well now, what are your names and where do you come from?' Pickle smugly asked. 'My names Andrew Millar from Galloway and these are my friends' he said indicating over to his teammates. 'Mark Muir' said the first, 'Timothy Brown' said the second, 'Duncan McPherson' said the last. Even though Pickle is hardly the intimidating type, the team looked marginally scared, the Castle was a new seemingly dangerous experience for them. 'Well excellent, how old are you all?' Pickle directed the question to Andrew. '12 years old' he answered. Andrew had brown wispy hair and blue eyes, he stood no more than about 4'11", and was wearing a black T-shirt with some sort of logo on it, a pair of khaki combats and Nike trainers. 'Excellent' Pickle replied again, as he lifted himself of the master's chair and picked up the knapsack from the oak table. 'This is the knapsack, you will find food in the dungeon, when you do put it in here to strengthen your life force' Pickle learnt down and picked up the Helm of Justice, and placed it on Andrew's head. 'And this is the Helmet of Justice, it will restrict your vision so your team mates will have to be your eyes from now on, now turn round, face the door and step boldly into the dungeon.' Andrew stepped forward into the unknown.  
  
The first room was of course the place of choice and as always Pickle had become over-excitable. 'It's the place of choice! It's the place of choice team! You must choose what your quest is for by walking through the corresponding door.' The team huddled and discussed what they would choose, one suggested the sword, Pickles pointed ears picked up on this and blurted out quite involuntarily 'Oh choose the crown, you should choose the crown!' and then realising his mistake quickly shut up and semi-curled up in the master's chair. But the intensity of Pickles comment had changes their minds. 'We'll take the crown' Mark told Andrew, the others nodded in agreement. Pickle felt slightly embarrassed by his outburst but pleased at the team's choice. It wasn't long before Pickle forgot his position and started aiding the team again who found it most helpful and fairly amusing. 'Oh no! I wouldn't trust him if I were you!' 'Oh take the potion! It's the most useful!' 'Step to the left! There's an Elf path there!' were a few of the comments Pickle blurted out. Oh fiddlesticks Pickle thought to himself, he really wasn't getting the hang of this. When it came to the question round, Pickle remained silent, it wasn't that he had learned to be quiet, he really hadn't a clue - Pickle had spent most of his elf schooldays chucking bits of blotted paper at Maisy, who always sat at the front of the class and answered all the teachers questions, swot! Pickle however managed year after year to gain very poor results - it wasn't that he was exceptionally dim; it simply boiled down to the fact he wasn't interested - he'd rather be on an adventure. Well Pickle sure had his adventure now!  
  
Normally Pickle, and anyone who has the fortune of seeing a quest in progress would be completely engrossed by now, but Pickles mind kept wandering - why am I doing this? He thought, I should be helping Master Treguard, some companion I am. It was only the emergence of a new character in the game that stirred Pickles thoughts back to the quest. It was a woman who looked terribly powerful and quick to anger, she stood tall in pristine white robes, black tied up hair, pale skin and carrying a white wand of some description, Pickle leaned forward captivated by the images. The team felt most uneasy and continually glanced over to Pickle for reassurance, reassurance that was not forthcoming. 'Stand where you are human!' the woman in white bellowed. 'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Of course Andrew, prompted by his team answered and told her their quest. The woman looked amused. 'Really. is that all you seek for? She asked. Andrew answered with an affirmative. 'Excellent, my name is Warria but you may call me your majesty.' she continued. Huh! Who does she think she is! Pickle thought to himself. 'If I were to help you in your ahem, quest, would you be as gracious as to do me a favour? One which is extremely simple but can only be completed by a. dungeon of your capabilities.' She looked evil, there was evil in the air but this seemed quite innocent - the team discussed the proposition, and told Andrew to ask 'Her Majesty' what the favour was and what she could give them in return. 'I will give you invaluable magic to help you in your quest, all I ask in return is a sample of Merlin's cloak.' She replied with possibly the most vicious undertones possible - but it seemed all good to the team; a simple request, they looked to Pickle. 'I don't know if I trust her team' Pickle said never moving his eyes from the screen 'but it seems an easy task. I don't know, its your choice, make it a wise one' Again the team huddled and discussed what they should do, the generally consensus was - go for it! And so Andrew accepted the offer, Warria let out a victorious cackle and waved her arms around, clouds of dark blue smoke appeared, the team became afraid. 'Here is the magic I give to you. the spell G E O it will turn your opponents to stone! You may use it twice and twice only! If you fail to deliver your part of the bargain - I will turn you to stone! And the spell you have has no effect on me - so no smartness! My calling name is MARS! When you steal the cloth you must call it three times!' And with that she vanished. Pickle let out an involuntary 'gulp' and shuddered - oh my goodness, he thought, who is she and what does she want with Merlin's cloak? Pickle continued to watch in horror as the team progressed and turned enemies to stone - they were having the time of their lives! Pickle, placed on the extreme edge of his seat, thought he was going to wet himself.  
  
Six rooms later Andrew walked into Merlin's room, an old wizard with a kindly smile, Pickles bladder weakened even more - running and hiding from this whole event felt so appealing to him right now as was sobbing bitterly, but he had to remain in control, for Treguard's sake and his own. Merlin was as usual quite cheerful and helpful to Andrew, Merlin posed questions and the team attempted to answer! When Merlin got up to walk away, the team had to think fast. 'Andrew! Step on the edge of his cloak or something!' Timothy shouted through. Strictly following his teammates advice quickly jumped on the very end of Merlin's green and partially ragged cloak. 'RRIIPPP' the sound was enormous for such as small piece of material. 'Oh my! What happened?' Merlin twirled round to inspect the incident. 'Erm.. Tell him you stepped on his cloak but accident Andy' Mark called. 'And say you're sorry!' Duncan added. 'Sorry I accidentally stood on your cloak, I'm really sorry!' Andrew said in a somewhat unconvincing voice. 'Hmmm..' Merlin thought aloud 'Ok, no harm done be more careful in future! Can you pass me the bit cloth there so I can sew it back on?' he continued. 'Erm. No. It's completely ripped and er dirty, maybe you could use another bit?' Andrew improvised, again somewhat unconvincing but Merlin mistook this for a nervous disposition. 'Oh well, I suppose I have yards of it in the cellar I'll use that' Merlin turned and started out the room. 'MARS, MARS, MARS!!!' Andrew called. Once again blue smoke started to assemble in a circular pattern inside which Warria appeared. 'Excellent!' she snatched the piece of cloth and turned and semi-ran into the next room after Merlin. There followed a terrible wail. Then the terrible gong!! 'GONG' Pickle now sitting with his mouth opened wide had the sudden realisation that he had been drooling over himself, then had the not so sudden realisation that time had turned, Andrew was as still as Treguard had been. Pickle wiped the saliva off his top and turned to the team who also were still, frozen in place. All this was almost too much for a little friendly Elf like Pickle, who rose to his feet, but his legs gave way under the weight and he capsized, knocking his head on Treguards chair as he fell. Looked like it was going to be a quiet few hours at Dunshelm Castle.  
  
Part 4: v.soon! 


	4. In a bit of a Pickle: part 4

Part 4  
  
'Oohhh..' Pickle winced at the pain in his head, he put his hand on the large red lump that has amassed after his fall, and tried to sit up. 'Oohh.. Oh dear. what happened?' He asked aloud, but no one answered. He pulled himself up further, turned around and then screamed. 'AAAHHHHH MONSTERS!!!' He threw himself back against Treguard's chair and looked again at the horror. 'Oh. it's the children, they're frozen in time, I really shouldn't have eaten all the porridge.' He stumbled to his feet, wavering a bit, and all the while holding his poor head. 'Oww' The whole day had been a real nightmare! He staggered over to the chair and rested himself, all the while rubbing his head. Although Pickle was of the most timid nature (brave when he really needed to be), his overwhelming curiosity caused him to run to the armour section and grab the closest item, which happening to be a broadsword, straining with the weight Pickle rested that one up against the wall and grabbed a spear instead. He put on a red cloak, one that might be considered conspicuous but held the power of invisibility but for a short time only. He almost jumped through the portal to the dungeon, realising that he was leaving the castle empty and the frozen dungeoneers in possible peril. Pickle always liked the dungeoneers sometimes he wasn't too impressed with their choices or their refusal for help, but he enjoyed the adventures and he cared for their safety.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pickle ran as fast as his legs could take him he had no time to waste, he knew of many shortcuts and so dashed into what looked like solid trees and impenetrable undergrowth, appearing in a completely different location. When Pickle reached Merlin's room all his courage faded and he began wondering what the heck he was doing there. What if there was something in that room unaffected by the temporal shift? What if something terrible had happened to Merlin? Pickle would be partly responsible. Inside Pickle wondered if he should just go back to the Elf kingdom and live in solitude - it seemed to Pickle that wherever he went there was trouble. These thoughts burned through Pickles mind, but in a moment of what could be described as utter madness Pickle swallowed his fear and stepped forward into the room.  
  
Pickle immerged through the door and no more, he could see Merlin, at least he was still alive. He cautiously took steps towards Merlin, and walked round the front so he could study Merlin's face. Clearly Merlin was frozen just like Treguard had been, his facial expression was one of shock - like he had seen a ghost, that's what they say don't they. Pickle waved his hand in front of Merlin's face quickly retracting it as if he half expected Merlin to grab it. Pickle gulped again and stepped backwards from Merlin's frozen statuesque form and quite spontaneously let out a cry 'HORDRISS!' he called, nothing, 'HORDRISS' he called again. Still no answer. Pickle hung his head and started out the room. 'HALT!' a booming voice came from behind. Pickle spun round. 'Hordriss! Please help me, I don't know what to do.' Pickle motioned towards Merlin. 'What has happened here?' Hordriss said in a very accusing voice. Pickle felt himself welling up. His bottom lip started to quiver, he sunk his head. 'Well? I don't take kindly to being rudely summoned! What is going on and why aren't you at Dunshelm?' Hordriss continued. 'Its all my fault.' tears tricked down Pickles face. 'I, I just wanted to take care of the castle, I saw Master Treguard, frozen in time, then the dungeoneers arrived - I thought. I thought I would be helping Master by continuing with the quests, then they met Warria. she turned Merlin like this.' Pickle blubbered on, wringing his hands 'but I didn't stop it, I didn't stop her. I just wanted to help.' Either during this mad time in the dungeon Hordriss had went mad of he did have a soft spot in his heart, because he patted Pickle on the shoulder. 'There, there Elf.' He tried sympathetically. 'Tell me about Warria.' he probed. Pickle regained control of his emotions, and told Hordriss the exact nature of what had transpired in the dungeon. Hordriss looked worried, and put his hand on Pickles shoulder then raised his other arm high and called 'DUNSHELM'. Both appeared back in the castle. Hordriss looked around in confusion at the vast tropics the interior now supported. Pickle looked away and tried to act natural (whatever that was) and put his cloak back on the side cabinet and rested the spear against the wall beside it he figured he might need them later. Pickle quickly spotted the red book of spells and ran over to put it out of sight. 'HALT!' Hordriss commanded. 'What is that a book of?' 'Nothing of importance sir. simply a book of, erm, poems.' Pickle retaliated. He had no intention of being the subject of ridicule to Hordriss or anyone else for that matter. Perhaps 'poems' wasn't the best answer to avoid ridicule but at least Hordriss would not probe any further. Hordriss walked round the backs of the frozen team, peering over their still shoulders to read their notes. He grumbled and silently mouthed the word 'dungeoneers!' It was then the echoing intense words of evil filled the room, Pickle and Hordriss turned to the view screen in tandem. There the pale sinister face or Lord Fear appeared. 'Where is Treguard!' He demanded. Hordriss turned to Pickle for an explanation but by this time Pickle partially hidden himself behind the frozen team, and was peering out between Timothy and Duncan with fearful eyes. Hordriss sighed and turned back to face Lord Fear. 'He has been frozen in time by a female sorcerer we know as Warria, what interest do you have in this matter? I would have assumed you were somehow behind this.' Hordriss explained. Lord Fear looked somewhat annoyed, somewhat confused. 'Damn.' He quipped. 'Is that all you can say? The notorious Lord Fear has been told his arch nemesis is in a position of powerlessness, and he says damn?' Hordriss's voice demanded explanation from Lord Fear. Lord Fear looked up in a particularly nasty stare. 'Who is this Warria?' 'No!' Hordriss again demanded. 'Explain your interest in this matter first!' 'I do not answer to anyone!' Lord Fear replied. A drowned yelp came from the background, Pickle was sitting even lower now and only just peered out from behind Duncan's seat. Hordriss folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. 'Fine. its rather boring here all my men are apparently MIA.' The Lord answered. 'And.' Hordriss interjected. 'And what!' 'What do you want of Treguard?' Hordriss added. Lord Fear couldn't squeeze the words out his evil throat. 'He wanted help! Ha, ha! You lose!' Pickle piped up before disappearing back down into the safety of the darkness. 'I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT NEED HELP! YOU IGNORANT ELF!' Lord Fear screamed in Pickles general direction. 'I could kill you with a single thought! Had you considered that!' 'GRR!' He then turned his attention back to Hordriss; they seemed to have a rapport of sorts. 'But since you are in need of help I suppose I could offer my services, only because I would become so bored without Treguards opposition. I mean I'd have an unfair advantage wouldn't I.' Hordriss didn't argue, there seemed no point, they had come to as level ground as was going to happen. 'Anyway, what the Vulcanis happened in there! All the flowers and plants - yuck! Its disgusting!' Hordriss let out a moan of agreement and raised both his shoulders.  
  
After a discussion of sorts about Warria and the possible plans of action and many a suggestion from the much braver Pickle being answered with 'Shut up Pickle.' Each and every time, yet over enthusiastic Pickle really felt he was helping the course of the conversation. Then over the top of their intense discussion the evil voice of Warria resounded. 'So much talk! So little action! Come on - impress me! I'm in the dungeon, come and get me! If you think you are powerful and brave enough! Ha, ha, ha, haaa! Warria's voice faded into the distance. Pickle ran for his spear and threw on the cloak. 'Come on!' Pickle shouted. 'You heard her! Lets go!' And with that he started into the dungeon. Hordriss and Lord Fear watched him take off then turned slowly to face each other. 'Hmm, right little brave Elf when he wants to be.' Hordriss commented. Lord Fear didn't give Hordriss the dignity of a response. Both disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared just behind Pickle in the dungeon. Poof! 'Ahh! Don't do that! Can you just walk like the rest of us!' Pickle held his chest to steady his heartbeat from the shock of Hordriss and Lord Fear appearing from nothing, you have to understand it would be a nasty shock to be on your way somewhere to hear a noise and turn around to a evil looking wizard in red robes and stripes of red hair in his well groomed, white beard and hair, and a tall threatening character dressed in metal with a cape, pale white skin and glowing red eyes! The odd threesome wandered off into the woods, the two scary ones cautiously following Pickle through Elf shortcuts in the deep of the woods. Soon they came to a clearing, where they could see in the eerie mist the outline of a fort. 'Ahh, getting closer!' Warria's voice called in the wind. The threesome pressed on. They reached the foot of the hill on which the fort was situated, Pickle scrambled up, for him this wasn't about proving anything - he missed Treguard, he hated being in control; he didn't like the responsibility involved, it was much more fun jus being part of the adventure not responsible for the consequences, plus Pickle was no good with decisions - he was far too impetuous and unrestrained to think logically. When he reached the huge wooden door he realised he had used all his strength to clamber up the hill and couldn't push it open, with a mere clap of the hands Hordriss commanded the door to open, and they proceeded through. They entered into a cold and uninviting grey stone room, every footstep they made left a sort of clinking echo, except Pickle of course; but with no shoes he felt the iciness of the stone crawl up his legs, he shuddered. The only light in the room emerged from three small gothic arches high in the right wall, once all three had walked about halfway through the room, the huge wooden door slammed closed behind them, causing all three to skip a beat in their hearts rhythm. They all turned and examined the door, Pickle started to shiver the room has a very strange air about it, and the cold air seemed to be stabbing at his soft Elf skin. Then it happened. there was a tremendous excruciating 'squirking' noise like the hand of god running his nails down the biggest blackboard in the universe, Pickle fell to the floor clenching his ears; the sound tormented him. Lord Fear flickered his eyelids a few times and grimaced, Hordriss just sighed. 'Damn. Trap.' Where Hordriss's only words.  
  
Part 5: v.soon! 


	5. part 5

Part 5  
  
The huge masonry blocks of stone in the walls started moving from their positions, scratching the floor heavily as they went. Then they all lifted slightly alleviating the noise but hugely increasing the dangerousness and speed of the moving blocks, and if that weren't enough huge iron spikes started to protrude from the ceiling, and started cranking themselves down. There was no exit! Pickle stood up and ran forward just dodging a block, Lord Fear was using all his powers to divert blocks around his body instead of wasting time and ruining his ice cold image by dodging them. Hordriss made straight for the opposite wall and started feeling all around it, ducking for a runaway piece of masonry. This whole experience really should have been degrading Pickles nerves but instead he was becoming more and more angry. 'Ggrrr!' He gritted his teeth and sprinted to the wall Hordriss was desperately examining. 'What are you looking for?' Pickle shouted to Hordriss. 'There has to be an exit here somewhere, the bricked up wall is only an illusion' He replied. Lord Fear shouted something along the lines of 'hurray up you twits' as he stood less that content fending off blocks. Since Pickle was quite a bit shorter than Hordriss, after all the average height for an Elf was 5'3", he logically started at the ground and Hordriss higher up. Time was running out and the spikes were nearly touching Hordriss's head, he looked up with a panicked face and then slouched down a notch. Still Lord Fear was shouting obscenities over but luckily they were inaudible. Although he kept a serious face Lord Fear was obviously a little 'off put' by the impending doom and was now squatting in the room, anxiously looking up every few seconds at the lowering spikes. Hordriss was sitting on his knees now frantically trying to find this door, a bead or sweat trickled down his left brow. Pickle more determined than ever, had a steely look on his face and was almost robotically placing his slender hands on every block and pushing slightly, until a slight scraping noise. 'IT'S HERE!' he called. 'WELL DONE ELF!' Hordriss called back. And the two pushed with their combined strength and magic on the wall, a beam of light emerged in a sort of small rectangular shape, just big enough for the three of them to crawl through, pushing it further Pickle pulled himself through it, followed by Hordriss and then the very amusing sight of Lord Fear scampering through and getting his rear end stuck in the doorway! 'GRR! HELP ME YOU FOOLS! IIINNNGGG! COME ON DON'T JUST STAND THERE!' He ferociously screamed at the other two. Pickle looked at Hordriss and let out a wry smile, Hordriss returned it, then they both grabbed an arm each and pulled the somewhat tubby Lord Fear out. He looked thoroughly embarrassed by the whole ordeal, but the group walked on with the sound of screeching in the background as the spikes met the stone floor.  
  
Next was an empty rounded room with a conveyer belt at the end of it, they all knew it was the corridor of blades, and since they could see the blades coming - unlike a dungeoheer, how hard could it be? Stepping on seemed tricky enough for Lord Fear as he nearly slipped stepping on the belt. Pickle was taking no prisoners; he had had enough! And so he marched straight forward down the tunnel into the relatively unknown. But no blades. This was all very confusing for the trio, who ventured on down the tunnel. Then all at once some of the slats they were standing around opened down to a gaping dark pit. Lord Fear was now split from the other two, who looked around behind them, in doing so missed more slats in front of them opening. Pickle twirled around to see the fall, and jumped right over it and carried on, dodging the other falling slats. He made it to the end and carried straight on, Hordriss and Lord Fear would catch up.  
  
Pickle walked down a bare corridor, which ended in a clearing with huge paths leading off in every direction. Pickles ears picked up on a faint rumbling sound, thunder? No it was getting closer and closer, there was only one possibility - boulders! Pickle scampered up to the closest tall tree and much like a monkey might hopped straight up from branch to branch, till he reached high enough to spot the falling boulders, one coming in each of the four directions, Pickle put his right hand up over his eyes to gain better sight, then looked down to the corridor exit where Hordriss emerged. 'LOOK OUT! FALLING BOULDERS!!' He roared down. Hordriss immediately spotted the danger and in a flash disappeared into nothingness. Next Lord Fear emerged and Pickle shouted the same warning, he also spotted the danger but walked right through, it looked like he was going to become an evil squished pulp when the boulders came rolling towards him. But instead of crushing him they shattered into many little fragments with simply bounced off Lord Fears armour. 'Oh so near and yet so far.' Pickle thought to himself, as he crawled back down the trunk.  
  
The three carried on till they reached a lake/loch of some sort, the water looked a tinted grey and lilac, and not the sort of water you would trust drinking and/or swimming in. They all looked around, no boats or rafts so Lord Fear and Hordriss simply in true Jesus fashion walked across the surface of the Loch. Pickle furrowed his brows and made a suggestive cough, along the lines of 'Ahem!' Hordriss turned back and beckoned Pickle over. Pickle now somehow in a sort of delusion did exactly that and first foot into the Loch and he fell right in drenching himself completely. Both Hordriss and Lord Fear burst into simultaneous fits of laughter and carried on their way. 'GRR!' Pickle let out. 'That's not fair! Wait for me!' but neither even looked back. So Pickle an Elf of many skills dove into the water and swam underwater towards the other shore, popping up every few minutes or so for air, his hairdo was completely ruined now! As it flopped down over his peachy face. As he drove down for the umpteenth time he caught sight of what appeared to be a colossal whale like creature with burning red eyes, green wing like fins and a mouth that opened as wide as its body with vicious yellowed 20" teeth! 'AAAHHHH!!!' Pickle screamed on reaching the surface! 'MONSTER!!!' Both Lord Fear and Hordriss looked back but looked unworried, and so turned back and continued on their way. until of course the beast leapt about 30 feet in the air and came straight down with its mouth open towards Lord Fear who didn't even get a change to scream before being swallowed whole. The creature returned to the water and Pickle swam like an Olympic star to the landmass. 'Oh.' Hordriss commented. And decided that preserving his dignity wasn't worth it and ran to the other side. They both pulled themselves up on shore and turned to face the Loch. Hordriss with little splash marks on his cloak, and Pickle drenched, dripping all over the grassy edge, randomly spitting out gulps of water and breathing heavily, his blond hair pasted over his face, he didn't even realise it was quite that long. They watched the still Loch for any signs, just then Lord Fear popped out the surface, gasping, spluttering and struggling along. Hordriss magically appeared a safety ring, and threw it out to Lord Fear, who grabbed it, while Pickle pulled on the other end of the rope. Hordriss found this all very amusing, and sat chortling on the bank. Lord Fear pulled himself up out the Loch and stood upright gasping for air still. 'Oh shut up Hordriss!' he called. 'That wasn't funny!' Hordriss still giggling said 'Oh dry up!' and burst out in fits of laughter at his originality and wit. Lord Fear rolled his eyes and started wringing out his cape.  
  
After drying off for a bit then walking to the temple like building at the top, it finally seemed like they had reached ground zero, all three could feel and evil presence in the air. And sure enough in a blaze of burning light Warria appeared in front of them. Lord Fears eyes widened. 'Iniquitous.?' he asked. She looked over at Lord Fear. 'Yes. Iniquitous, Warria, Mars, whatever, it's me!' she continued to explain 'I am from a dimension quite unlike this, when I discovered it was run by weakling, nincompoops then I decided to do some recon' as your new henchman - Iniquitous. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?' The trio stood shocked, Lord Fear most of all. 'So what's your real name?' Pickle asked. 'Oh unpronounceable in your pathetic vocabulary, anyway from now one I am your majesty; I have decided I own this world and all who dwell within it. So get used to your new emperor.' 'So why bring us here?' Pickle inquired again. 'Well I have no interest in you - weakling Elf, but I felt I didn't want any of the most ahem powerful leaders here interfering in my plans so I brought you here to die, well you should really be dead by now but I guess I underestimated your integrity, no matter I shall finish you now!' and she waved her hands around creating a cloud of purple smoke, but before she could do anything Hordriss created a wave of magic and directed it to Warria. Warria was knocked back a few inches but retaliated by knocking Hordriss back into the wall, thus knocking him out! Next Lord Fear outraged by this challenge put his right arm out in front of him and clenched his fist, Warria felt a strain on her neck and put her hands round her neck to try and free it, Lord Fear let out an evil laugh, but Warria wasn't defeated - far from it. She raised both her arms towards the roof and stared at Lord Fear, bolts of lighting conducted through her very arms emerged through her eyes and hit Lord Fear. He screamed in pain, and clenched his chest, dropping to his knees and then collapsing unconscious on the ground. Warria then turned to Pickle and sneered, Pickle closed his eyes tight shut and prepared himself. Just then the door burst open and flocks and flocks of Elf people horded into the room, all with fixed evil stares pointed at Warria. 'Wha..?' Pickle looked confused. Lilly stepped forward. 'You called us here to help.' She explained. 'No I didn't, I said nothing of the sort, plus I thought I was an outcast now I had left the Elvin Kingdom?' 'You summoned us with your mind, we Elves have primal powers that are only activated in dire need!' Lilly answered. Another older wiser Elf stepped forward. 'We Elves stick together, you're not an outcast, you're one of us! And always will be' A ripple of resounding affirmatives rose from the crowd. Hordriss woke up very weak but called to Pickle 'Its not the book that found Treguard, it was you.' 'What? I don't understand.' Pickle looked back in confusion. 'The book you hid from me, the book of so called spells, it a hoax, you did it with your mind because you believed you could.'  
  
Part 6: the conclusion v.soon! 


	6. part 6

Part 6  
  
'So who am I? Matilda?' Pickle looked frustrated. The wise Elf spoke again 'We all have the power but only when we are life or death circumstances, your concern for Treguard, prompted your powers.' 'And together, cough, you can defeat Warria!' Hordriss shouted over. Pickle didn't know if he believed all this but decided they had but one chance and with at least half the Elvin kingdom by his side, he turned to Warria. 'How disgusting! How vile! Well the kingdom that plays together pays together!' Warria called and then let out a wave of pain on to the Elvin people. Pickle grimaced through the pain but remained focused, it was his determination that inspired the others to keep focused also, Warria stood proud, laughing manically! 'YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING!' she called but it did not dent the Elves spirits, they withstood the pain, man and woman, side by side. Warria started to look worried, and look somewhat drained. Statues in the background started to crumble, and people started bursting through the shells, Skarkill emerged from one of the casts, turned and immediately focused his attention on Warria. Merlin appeared in the room and immediately focused all his magical energy on Warria, Lord Fear woke up and started on Warria again, until everyone in the room was attacking Warria anyway they could. Then out of the final cast Treguard appeared! He stepped out kind of stiff but walked straight towards Warria and focused his magic on destroying her! The sight of Treguard alive and well brought tears or joy to Pickle which made him feel all the stronger, until Warria fell to her knees crippled by the massive flow of magic tormenting her. She screamed, her shriek made the roof shake and the walls crumble slightly. Then in an even brightly flash of light than she had appeared in she disappeared, leaving only a charred pile of purple ash on the ground. Everyone let out a sigh of relief! 'Is she gone?' someone cried. Treguard walked up to the ash pile and studied it, 'I should think so, our energies combusted her.' He stated 'We burned the witch!' another voice called. And loud joyous calls filled the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pickle went to his people, hugged a few and thanked them for their help. 'Pickle, you are a true role model to Elvin society!' one called over. 'Pickle, I wish I could have been such a brave adventurer as you!' another said. Pickle felt very proud. He thanked his people again. 'I have to go see my master now' he said 'We understand. That's where you belong.' The wise Elf said. Pickle took a deep breath and saluted his people, they gave him a round of applause, he turned away from them and started off, mainly to hide the tears, he had never felt so loved and so happy before in his life. He finally knew where he belonged, he was always part of the Elvin Kingdom wherever he went but he was an adventurer through and through. He watched Lord Fear and Skarkill slip away into the distance, he assumed they didn't want to be recognised as being on the same side as good. Hordriss went to speak to the Elvin people to thank them, but Pickle was heading for Merlin and Treguard. Merlin turned to Pickle. 'What a brave Elf you are, you should be proud, Piccolo!' he commented, Pickle didn't have the heart of the energy to correct Merlin's mistake and so thanked him and turned to Treguard. 'It's so good to see you again master' he said through the tears. Treguard smiled and put his hand on Pickle's shoulder. 'I would be most privileged and honoured to have you as my assistant once again' Treguard said smiling. 'I'd love to!' Pickle smiled. And they started back to Dunshelm Castle. In a flash they were in the castle, things were really back to normal again. Treguard appeared in the team room and looked around at all the tropics inside. 'What the..?' he started, Pickle felt it best to make himself scarce. 'PICKLE!!!!!' The screams of anger echoed through the plains of Dunshelm, where small nocturnal animals scurried up twisting and turning branches, the air was still with only the distant sound of wolves calls and Treguards yells, sun set silently in the west. Things truly were back to normal.  
  
The End.  
  
Well what'cha think? 


End file.
